


Placing Our Own Path

by PurpleReine



Series: Path-verse [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Meeting, Modern AU, New Dream, New Week Appreciation Week, One Shot, Trip - Freeform, Vacation, tangled, the beginning of something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleReine/pseuds/PurpleReine
Summary: While on vacation, Rapunzel finds herself changing her plans around. Perhaps for the better.Vacation with a twist
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Path-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Placing Our Own Path

Rapunzel took a deep breath and exhaled, the light summer breeze of the early morning soothing her. She began walking on the trail ahead of her and placed her headphones on. There weren’t many people on the trail, they were probably still asleep. Which was fine by her, she enjoys her hikings by herself. A special time for her to mellow down and relax. She smiled to herself and began a light jog not worrying about the pile of work that will be waiting on her desk when she returns from her much needed vacation.

… 

After working for the last three years as a psychology assistant, Rapunzel was told by her parents, friends and even colleagues that she needed a well deserved vacation. Her boss was more than glad to give her two weeks, especially since she had hired another assistant ever since new clients began to come in all at once.

After thinking and planning, she decided to go somewhere fun, yet relaxing. California was the way to go! 

It had everything! The beach, hiking trails, tourist attractions, bars, Disneyland and much more! 

Once she landed and went straight to her airbnb, Rapunzel sat down and mapped out a daily schedule for the activities she had planned. She didn’t stress about having a set schedule, since she knows plans can change. As long as she has an idea of what to do everyday and does not overwhelm her, she’s all good! 

…

Just because she’s on vacation, does not mean she needs to be less active. Whether it was a morning jog, yoga or even going to the gym, Rapunzel is very productive in her workout life. So of course she decided to continue her workout routine during her vacation.

Who’s there to stop her? No one!

The morning after her arrival, she woke up at the crack of dawn and went to a specific hiking trail. Something she’s been wanting to try ever since she heard about it. The trail, Potato Chip Rock (or Mt. Woodson Trail) led up to a rock that is shaped as a potato chip. Hence the name Potato Chip Rock. The rock itself hung over a cliff and many have dared to climb the rock and reach the end of it. 

She stopped her light jog as soon as she felt herself sloping upwards and drank some of her water before taking off her headphones to rest. 

“I was not expecting the slope to start… so soon,” she said out loud to no one. Or so she thought.

“First time here?” a deep voice behind her caused her to jump in surprise. “Oh, I apologise, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Once Rapunzel managed to restart her heart, she looked at where the voice came from and her breath hitched. 

In front of her was a guy. He was tall, very tall. Dark brown hair that suddenly made her want to run her fingers through. Perfectly shaped face, brown eyes where she assumes she can see his soul. A nice looking nose, and a goatee. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that complimented his athletic body, running shorts and shoes. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Rapunzel replied with a light blush, “I was just not expecting anyone at this time.”

“Yeah, I think everyone is at work or school,” The guy ran his hair back and chuckled, “I really did choose a wrong time to travel.”

Rapunzel darted her eyes at him in confusion, “Travel? You’re here on vacation?” 

“Yes,” he skeptically replied. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned that last bit. After all, she could be a murderer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name, Sunshine.”

“Rapunzel,” she replied and took her hand out for a handshake, “And you are…”

“Rapunzel, it’s nice to meet you,” he said, taking her hand and gently shaking it, “Eugene.” 

“Eugene,” she repeated and shook his hand in return, “The pleasure is all mine.”

Eugene gazed at her green eyes, mesmerized. He quickly cleared his throat and let go of her hand. “So, what are you doing out this early in the morning?” He took a swig of his own water and gave her a smirk. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work or maybe class?”

“Actually,” she said with a smug, “I am also on vacation. Which is why I was surprised to find someone this early.”

“Well,” Eugene said as he broke the silence, “Would you like to join me for the rest of the hike? I hear one must never go by themselves.”

Rapunzel let out a giggle and nodded her head, “Sure, I just began and started to regret it.”

She earns a genuine smile from him and they begin walking the trail.

…

As they walked, they began to get to know each other. Rapunzel mentioned that she received her degree in psychology, something that intrigued her while she was coping with her own trauma. Eugene revealed that he is an attorney at his own private firm, and how he focuses on helping people who have struggled in their lives. Something that he overcame himself. 

What shocked them both was they live. 

“Wait!” Rapunzel stopped in her tracks, “You live in Corona?! Me too!”

He looked back at her with a shocked look, “No way! What a small world!” He watched her take another sip of water, “I actually just moved to Corona, from Varados.”

“Small world it is,” she replied with a smile as they continued walking, “What brought you to California? Of all places!”

“Promise not to laugh,” he said, “But, a few buddies and I went out drinking one night and somehow I woke up the next morning with a non-refundable plane ticket to my name.” He laughs when she lets out gasp, “The Snuggly Duckling was not a good place to have a casual drink.”

“Snuggly Duckling?” she asked, “I work near that bar! Just down street or so away!”

“Don’t tease me,” he replied, “So do I. Off Main and 3rd.”

Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him, “Main and 5th for me. A very small world.” 

They silently stare at each other, both feeling this new sensation. As if their auras were made out of magnet and tried to bring them in together. 

“What about you?” Eugene said as he began to walk again, “What brought you to California?”

“Pfft,” Rapunzel quickly puts her hand to her mouth, “I was forced to take a vacation by everyone. I have been working non-stop for who knows how long. Plus, I’ve heard so much about the potato chip rock and it has been on my bucket list for sometime.”

“Speaking of which, Sunshine,” he stopped in his tracks and pointed outward, “We’ve made it!”

Rapunzel gasped and ran to the rock.

“It does look like a potato chip!” She laughs and begins to walk around it, “How do we get on?” 

… 

They soon find a small ledge that helps them climb on the first rock that is holding the chip in place. Between the first rock and the chip, was a small split. Wide enough for Eugene to easily jump over, Rapunzel on the other hand. 

“Jump Rapunzel,” he told her, “I’ll catch you.”

She took a deep breath and focused on Eugene before getting a head start and jumped over the split. Not only did Eugene manage to catched her, since she picked up velocity, she pinned him down and landed on top of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her in case she slid down the slip. Both stayed in their position for a moment, trying to catch their breath. 

“Told you I’d catch you,” he broke the silence before helping her up, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” she replied blushing, “Are you okay? I was not expecting that, I’m sorry.”

Eugene gave her a smile as he placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, “It’s okay, I still caught you.”

They spend the next few moments enjoying the view from the rock. Eugene took pictures of her doing yoga poses near the edge of the rock. They even managed to have a newcomer take a picture of the two of them. 

…

A few hours later, they finally returned to the start of the trail. Not only were they exhausted by the 8-mile hike they just did, they were out of water. Something they finished halfway down the trail. They were also starving. Luckily there was a vendor selling drinks and fruit. 

They were cooling off on the park bench, too exhausted to go their separate ways.

“So,” Eugene changed the topic, “I’m here until the 27th. How about you?”

Rapunzel, who was laying on the bench, sat up and looked over, “I’m here until the 30th.”

He played with his fruit nervously, “Since we’re both here on trips, what do you say we explore the areas together?” He looked up at her with a light blush, “I mean, I’m sure you have plans on what to do. So I’ll understand if--”

He was cut off by her giggle.

“Eugene,” she replied softly, “I would enjoy some company. I mean plans change, right? And if it helps, I am staying at an airbnb and have extra rooms. That way we can make this easier. If you want to, that is”

“Very well,” he replied, “Then I suppose we got some planning to then, huh Sunshine?”

She laughs as they order an Uber to come pick them up. 

Something tells her that even at the end of this trip, it will not be the last time she will see him.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a trip I, myself, took to Potato Chip Rock. Unlike Rapunzel, I went with my best friends. Thank goodness too! I almost passed out. It is roughly almost 8 miles up and down. One thing that made the fic was Rapunzel falling on top of Eugene. That actually happened to me and my special someone. It was by accident though, since I am known for being a major klutz lol. We still had a good time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are welcome!
> 
> I am on tumble @purplerock11 and twitter @purplesworks


End file.
